1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an air gun for shooting a BB bullet or paint bullet by a compressed gas from an air cylinder and more particularly, to an air cylinder mounting structure for such an air gun, which uses a biasable member to support a push member for quick loading of a high pressure air cylinder in a rack in engagement with a pin in the air valve of the bullet supplying and firing system of the air gun, and a spring member to impart a pressure to the push member against the loaded high pressure air cylinder, assuring positive positioning of the loaded high pressure air cylinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gun is a weapon used in martial arts. Nowadays, various kinds of guns are used for exercises and competitions. For example, BB gun and pain gun are intensively used for exercises. A BB gun or pain gun uses a high pressure air cylinder to provide a compressed gas for driving out BB bullet or paint bullet toward the target. A BB gun or pain gun generally provides an accommodation chamber for accommodating a high pressure air cylinder. The accommodation chamber has a cap fastened to the bottom side with screws to hold a spring member and a pressure board on the spring member. Before loading of a high pressure air cylinder, the user must remove the screws to detach the cap from the accommodation chamber. After loading of a high pressure air cylinder in the accommodation chamber, the user must close the cap on the accommodation chamber and then install the screws again to affix the cap to the accommodation chamber. This high pressure air cylinder loading and unloading procedure is complicated. Further, the cap is provided with an adjustment screw at the bottom side for adjusting the spring power of the spring member. However, because the adjustment screw protrudes over the bottom side of the grip of the air gun, it obstructs the sense of beauty of the air gun, and may cause potential injury to the user.